


The Morning After Affair

by Ingu



Series: The Man From Tumblr [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Bickering, Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Morning After, Prompt Fill, Undercover as Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingu/pseuds/Ingu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So… wanna talk about it?”</p><p>“No.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for tumblr [prompt](http://ingu.tumblr.com/post/129065488438/napollya-pretend-relationship-for-a-mission-like) by Anoymous: Napollya pretend relationship for a mission (like not just for one night) that turns into a real relationship?

“So… wanna talk about it?”

“No.”

Illya’s reply comes swiftly and furiously, and Napoleon tries hard to hide the smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

It’s the morning after, and Illya, having realised what they’d done, is actually sulking under the covers. The Russian – Napoleon’s husband, for the duration of this mission – stares intently at the wall, with his back to Napoleon. Only his head, with his hair still a fluffy mess after last night, sticks out from the blankets. Napoleon wants to ruffle it, but he also prefers to keep his hand.

“Well,” Napoleon says, thinking he may as well be the mature adult about this. “I thought it was nice.”

“Shut up.”

Napoleon stays quiet for a while, then, he opens his mouth again.

“Do you want pancakes? I think we still have some maple syrup left.”

Illya is silent, and Napoleon waits. Then, “I want strawberries.”

“Of course,” Napoleon says, and he climbs out of bed, reaching for his discarded clothes. A minute later, he’s dressed, and Illya is still staring at the wall.

Curious, Napoleon walks around the bed, and finds Illya with the most confused, puppy-like expression he has ever seen. He hides his laughter and steps closer. Illya withdraws from the edge of the bed as Napoleon approaches, but he is no match for Napoleon’s insistence. Napoleon bends forward, and pecks Illya on the lips, grinning at the way Illya stares at him with wide blue eyes.

Then, he retreats, and heads for the bedroom door.

“Wait,” Illya calls.

Napoleon pauses, and turns, casting a questioning glance Illya’s way.

“I changed my mind.”

Napoleon frowns. “Banana pancakes then?”

“No. Come back to bed.”


End file.
